Love and Hate
by PinkBunnysWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: The five things Sam loved about Kurt Hummel and the one thing he hated. I do not own Glee


Five things that Sam loves about Kurt, and the one thing He hates

1.

Sam was holding Kurt's soft, pale hand and was walking down an empty street in Lima, Ohio. If you had told the football player he's learn to love it hear a month ago he would have laughed, now…

"Are you thinking again? I told you, it might be too much for you to handle," Kurt said his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"You are too much for me to handle," Sam said pulling Kurt close and began tickling the small soprano.

"Mercy! Mercy, please," Kurt said gasping though his laughter, squirming deliciously against Sam in an attempt to escape.

Sam stopped and just stared at the man he was holding close. And Kurt looked up at him his deep, beautiful blue eyes glittering with happiness and love. More open the Sam could ever recall seeing them, and Sam promptly turned into a pile of goo.

Sam just loves Kurt's eyes.

2.

Kurt was chatting casually with Mercedes when Sam spotted him. So Sam crept up behind him, making a quick 'be quiet' gesture to Mercedes, and sprang out and grabbed Kurt around his slim waist and pulled him close. Kurt laughed and turned to face him, giving him a swift peck on his cheek.

Kurt had called him very stressed last night, not that he acted like it but Sam heard the fine tremor in his voice. Kurt was convinced he could handle anything, so when Kurt called and "nonchalantly" said he had tests in three of his AP's tomorrow Sam knew that Kurt was worried.

But Kurt knew exactly where he was going and in order to prove himself superior he bit off a bit more of the designer label then he could chew. But try as he might to find this over achieving attitude irritating all he could think was how adorable it was.

After all, Sam loved Kurt's ambition.

3.

Very few people, after watching this performance, could deny Kurt had talent. He was dressed very convincingly as the most fashionable zombie this side of the underworld and was singing Thriller at the Cheerio's assembly. His eerie, smooth singing had the audience's eyes glued to him.

Although Kurt was a relatively petite man the sheer intensity of the performance fill all the empty spaces of the auditorium. His voice was perfectly in pitch and every movement was designed to keep the audience's eyes drawn on him.

Sam couldn't help but glare jealously at the other members of the audience who were staring unabashedly at HIS man. But then Kurt gave him a swift wink and Sam knew all would be good in the world.

After all Sam adored Kurt's star power.

4.

When Kurt and Sam first came out together Sam couldn't have been more nervous if he tried. They were going to one of the biggest parties of the year (that Kurt was guaranteed an invite to because of his cheerio status) and they were going together.

Sam was a fairly confident person, he wasn't super confidant but he knew that he was worth something in the world. But Kurt? Kurt knew he was fantastic and deserved nothing but the best, perhaps one of the most wonderful things about him. Kurt just walked strait in grabbed a drink and started talking to Britney like this was all very natural.

"Hey, are you having fun?" Kurt's sweet voice came from behind him.

"Yeah… sorry it's just really hard you know?" Sam said looking down ashamedly, " I am not ashamed to be with you, but showing other people Is harder than I thought it would be."

Kurt sighed and said a simple, "I know. But things will get better. After all we know who we are, so why should we be ashamed if other people know?"

Sam loved his self-confidence.

5.

Kurt had a certain zest for life. He wanted to be a star, he wants to have his name known, and he wants to create a scent. He loves living life to the fullest and is surprisingly willing to try almost anything.

When Sam suggested they go bungee jumping, Kurt was the first one out the door. When he wanted to learn swing dancing he took it up with all of his heart. When he kissed Sam with those perfect pink lips… he did so with gusto (he is am amazing kisser.)

Kurt never backs down from anything that can make him feel alive and happy… that's actually how they got together.

It was shortly after Sam had come out to the glee club (and only to the glee club,) Kurt walked up to him and said how nice is was to have another person who could understand how he was feeling, not that Sam could ever claim to know what he is feeling, and that he thought that they should date.

"Listen Sam, don't you want to know what its like? Dating a guy? It would be a great learning experience for the both of us," and that is how their relationship was started, as a 'learning experience'.

But Sam knows that if Kurt hadn't taken the initiative Sam would still be staring at him dreaming of a day that they could fall in love.

Sam loves Kurt's passion.

And the One thing he doesn't

Years after they had graduated from High School, Sam Anderson sat in his small cottage on the coast of Maine looking at an old photograph. The picture was faded and had tear stains so plentiful it almost seemed to over take the picture.

The picture was of Sam and a smaller man who was smiling up at him, when Sam suddenly stood up and though the picture across the room.

"I hate you," Sam yelled dropping to his knees, "I hate you! I hate your stupid blue eyes, and your damned confidence, I hate your stupid ambition, I hate everything about you! Do you hear me? Are you happy?" Sam said yelling louder.

You see in their senior year of High School just before they were leaving Lima, Kurt had broken up with him. He thought they needed to see the world, go out and find themselves.

And a year later, when they had been planning to get back together and talk about their relationship a drunk driver hit Kurt's car.

Looking back on it, going to his funeral was probably what broke him in ever sense of the word.

Because even though Sam loved Kurt,

He hated him more for breaking his heart.


End file.
